This disclosure meets a requirement for the 3rd Generation partnership project (3GPP) User plane congestion management (UPCON) Work item to limit traffic by handling unattended traffic as specified by 3GPP Technical specification (TS) 22.101. In 3GPP TS 22.101 the requirement 27.5 b) on UPCON says: The system shall be able to apply different handling (e.g. be able to prohibit or delay) all or a particular selection of Internet protocol (IP) bearer service requests depending on whether a service request is for Unattended Data Traffic or Attended Data Traffic.
There is hence a need for a technical solution meeting said requirements.